winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Serene Nevee
Note: Anything in italic is meant to be in the story and not for RP Appearance: Serene is a woman in her mid-30s, however, she appears younger than her age with a slim figure and very pale skin. Her snow-like hair is ankle length, smooth and silky and can be ghost-like at first glance. Serene has a mole under her right eyes. She wears a simple white mermaid dress, with black pearls decorated it. Serene has a thin layer of ice coats around her arms and legs, acting as gloves and boots. Personality: From first impression, most people would describe Serene as a "calm, polite and gentle" type of person, fits to be a mistress from a rich family. However, that's no more than a mask. Underneath that, she is stoic, calculative and uncaring. Serene has a set of really high standard for everything around her, and more than often she refuses to go for anything less than her standard. She is picky, hard to please and quite frankly, hard to get along. Upon being upset, she will not hesitance to look down and point out everything about them that she doesn't like, even the tiniest mistake she could remember, completely disregard their feeling. She doesn't like act of violence, nor wanting to injure other people, so Serene often resolves in other methods other than fighting to get her way. Because of this, she doesn't get along with most of her team (or pretty much everyone in Beacon). She holds a dislike toward people who brag about their strength and power, believing that it's "simple" and "shallow". Serene is also a clean freak, and she often demands her living space be spotless all the time - even if it means that she herself has to clean it (Though she will throw out everything that looks dirty or old, even if it's other people's belongings). History: Serene used to be an orphan and her childhood was spent inside an Atlas church with other orphans kid with the nuns and father taking care of them. To her, they are a family. However, Serene was adopted by a rich old couple who couldn't have a kid on their own. Her lifestyle has improved since, but she felt lonely and unloved: Her parents completely forbidded her from meeting her friends and tried their best to turn her into a "well mannered young lady" - eventually sent her to Beacon Academy after she has completed her years in Atlas' primary combat school. During her time in Beacon, she couldn't befriend with anyone - including her own teammates, with most people thinking she's too good for them and the other thinking she's way too stuck up. As such, Serene devoted most of her time in studying and mastering the art of Dust and Aura, doing as much digging as her time in Beacon could possibly allow her too. From there, she became a follower of Crystalism. Something something WIP The church where she had spent her childhood in was caught in the explosion and killed almost everyone in it. Serene tried her best to save the rest, but got caught in the second explosion, resulting into getting third degree burn on her arms and legs. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Serene's weapon is a DCC (Dust Casting Scepter) named "Water Waltz". It's a long scepter with a chamber resemblance an egg with Dusts inside it. The two Dust types she uses are cyan and blue (Ice and Water) and while they can be used separate, they are very destructive when combining together. Ability: While Serene isn't much of a fighter, she has been known as an expert when it comes to Dust and Aura, being the top of the class during her time in Beacon. While she can use any and all types of Dust, Serene prefer to use Water and Ice Dust the most, as they provide the most versatility in battle, especially Water Dust. She can cast various of Dust spell from water wall to absorb damage, or ice projectiles for long range attack, or even transform her scepter into various ice weapons. According to the school's record, her most powerful spell is a hailstorm summoning spell. Serene has below average speed, strength and endurance, but with very high agility and grace in battle - capable of dodging long ranged attack as well as blocking it as if she is dancing. However, she is very poor at close range combat, always having to rely on her Semblance. Her Aura's color is light blue, and Serene has a lot of it as well as being very good at manipulating it. Most of the time, her Aura will shield everything 5 feet around her rather than being a thin layer, giving her extra reaction time. She is also capable of overwhelming (and in some case, completely nullify) Dust attacks by projecting her Aura around the attack and rendering her opponent's Aura useless. Her Semblance is "Serene Mind" - As soon as her Semblance is activated, she becomes repulsive to other people's Aura, to the point that an attempt to make direct contact with her will result to both parties being pushed away from each other (Result may varies depend on how overwhelming her enemy's Aura is). With this, she can easily dodge any close range attack until her Semblance wears off. This is useless against opponents without Aura and ranged attack. After the "Darkening": Serene gains full control of any type of liquid around her, capable of changing viscosity or basic forms (water/steam/air/ice/etc) of it. She can bypass Aura by controlling moisture, forming water with it and drown anyone who approach her without her permission, as well as causing draining their blood to kill them if she desire to. She also has limited control over organic as long as there is water in it. Her water and ice power has been boosted greatly since. Serene is also immune to poison and venom, or rather, she can remove them from her bloodstream before it can affect her. She can also adjust the chemistry of the liquid to create another type of liquid. However, Serene's blood has become incredibly thin and making her weaker as time passes. She also can't handle anything hotter than 15oC or dry environment, having to coat her legs and arms with a thin layer of ice to keep herself cool all the time, as well as constantly healing herself, otherwise she would risk having herself dried out and eventually vaporized. In Battle: Solo: *She rarely (almost never) start a fight and always remain calm and level headed in front of any potential enemies. However, if a battle can't be helped, she will never hold back and almost always aim for the kill - preferably before her enemies could even make the first move (Unless she knew it was for training purpose/She still won't hold back). Most of her attacks are sneaky and can't be seen until the very last moment. With Teams: *While her fighting method hardly changed when fighting with team, it becomes less sneaky compare to when she's fighting solo (mostly because her teammates (Kyrrah/Tatsu) would randomly tell her where to attack). Because of it, she will focus on defending herself and her teammates, as well as healing/supporting them more. It doesn't stop her from attacking if she is given a chance to. Relationship: * Sylph: A reckless nuisance at her worst. She dislike her carefree and reckless attitude, and her inability to think before she acts. Serene often gives her the cold shoulder, and is pissed off easily when she pulled pranks on her. *Gnome: One of the few people that actually understand her, and Serene enjoys spending time with her. *Salamander: He's an arrogrant fool who spend too much time using his fists instead of his brain - never uses his ability to its full potential, and she oftens calls him out for being "shallow” and “barbaric”. Misc: *Prefer rainy and snowy day. Trivia: *Serene's combat outfit is designed by Pinlin. *Serene means "peaceful" or "calm", and there is a color called "Serene Sky" blue. *Nevee means "snow". *She is based on Undine - the spirit of Water. Image: Designs: N/A Illustrations: Serene.png Serene Nevee.png Serene Sketch.png|Serene's sketch done by Pinlin Rose Garden.jpeg|Done by dontforgetp Playboy Serene.png|Done by chiicharron Elemental Serene.png|Serene's Elemental Form Category:Antagonist Category:Team KEST